


Awkward... and weird

by kairixxehanortxlover



Series: A life more normal (and happier) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward talk about having sex, Gen, Nyx Ulric did not see this one coming, Talks about having sex with... someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: While being on Guard Duty with the Oracle Crown Princess of Tenebrae Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Nyx Ulric learns of something unexpected. And very awkward and weird.





	Awkward... and weird

Nyx Ulric could not truly say that he was bored watching over the Crown Princess of Tenebrae, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. No, that was as far away as he could possibly feel.

She was a challenge to guard, and he soon had to learn she could look out for herself. She was still a warrior deep down, and she had the skill to back that up, twice over.

But he did not expect _this_.

"So... anyone ever giving you 'the time of day', your Highness?"

At that, Lady Lunafreya looked at him out of the corner of her crystal-like blue eyes. "Yes, there is someone there, and yes, he is also very considerate with me. Rough, maybe, but at least he makes sure I enjoy myself."

He hummed at that. Then he balked when he looked at her with her next statement.

"And don't think he _won't_ notice you giving me imploring looks and checking me out. He will _know_. And who knows... he might even take grave offense at such a thing! General Glauca might actually want to run you through even more than he wants to run King Regis through!"

He hurried on ahead at that, to avoid the wrath of a certain Niflese General!


End file.
